The Outworld Assassin
by Teigatchi
Summary: Dante   My OC from Assassins Creed   finds himself in the world of Mortal Kombat and needs to fight for survival


_I was an assassin. I was told nothing is real. I was told everything is permitted. I was told lies._

My name was Dante. It was around 2015 I think. I, 17 years old, was sent on a mission. This is exactly how it went down.

"We work in the darkness" he spoke "To serve the light" was the usual response but I didn't answer. He walked up to me, "Dante why are you so uneasy?" I was at a loss for words I finally ended up saying: "... I'm sorry master it's... it wont happen again"

"Hopefully not now meet me on the roof in ten minutes... there is something we must discuss..." I bowed with one open hand covering my fist "Yes, master". We lived in a world that had degenerated to ancient roman times, we were the brotherhood of assassins. Ezio and Altair were the most famous of us, with me soon to be the most _infamous_.

Ten minutes later on the roof of the building he adressed me. "Dante I have a little... job... for you it is of grave importance" he stated and all I did was nod "you must eliminate the greatest threat we have ever seen: the dark emperor by the name of Shao Kahn. You are the best assassin I have to offer and I trust you will get the job done" I nodded one last time. "Of course master, a threat to my brothers is a threat to all peace held in the world"

"Yes, yes now find outworld, his palace will be located there" he concludes, I just nod and walk to the edge of the roof "And Dante... don't mess up or I will have your head. Get in, kill him and get out understand?" I nodded and jumped off the building into a large bale of hay pourposely placed for the exact reason I used it.

Hours later I found myself in a wasteland which, oddly, cut off into a forest, but the trees had faces, I didn't know why and I didn't want to stay and find out. I got out of there and ended up facing a rather large wall. "This must be it... but how do I get in? I'm not much of a front door guy..." the wall would be unscaleable if it wasn't for some faulty craftsmanship. Many boards were sticking out of the wall just enough to grab and pull yourself up. That's exactly what I did.

Inside there were many doors. I only managed to climb up one floor before the craftsmanship of the wall improved so I couldn't grab any of the boards. I continued going up the stairs ever so quietly and all the more cautiously. I slowly turned the corner and saw some guards standing by a door. They were in very heavy looking armor. "I'm gonna need to be decieving to do this..." I said quietly to myself then I heard someone yell from, what I would assume was, one floor below me "who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" it was a powerful voice but not the kind of 'fear me' voice you would expect an emperor to have but nevertheless they would soon discover me so I kept moving, I pulled down my hood and mask messing up my hair a little. I walked up to the guards who, in turn, readied themselves for battle "what buisness do you have here?" the first one asks. "P-please sir I need to get through it is a... royal matter" I faked "very well but we will be watching you" the second one says. His answer somewhat shocks the first guard. The door opens and I walk in. "Sorry guards... but I cannot allow you to witness this" I said with my voice more threatening than when I was 'begging'. I drove my hidden blades through the guard's throats, the only part of their body not completely covered in armor. They gasped and clutched their throats as I continued walking inside.

I walked up to an empty, messed up, bed "well someone just woke up..." the sheets and blanket were blue with nobody in sight. The bathroom door was closed and locked so I took a spot on the side of the bed opposite it and kneeled down. A half a minuite later the door opened and out stepped a gorgeous woman. I stood up in shock which startled her. "Who the hell are you?" The guards on the other side of the door yelled "Princess are you okay?" I thought this was the end of me but her response startled me even more "Sorry everything's fine continue" she said then turned back to me "I'm waiting for an answer and I'm not a patient person" she said with an angered look on her face "I- I am Dante. From an order of assassins called the-" she cut off my train of speech "that yellow armor... are you a Shirai-Ryu assassin?" she questioned putting a bladed fan to my throat backing me against a wall "Wh- what? No! I'm from the brotherhood." I finished. "Hmph I don't believe you completely" she locks the doors and windows "You stay here until you tell me what I want to know"

"Very well... What do you want to know?" I asked "Don't play stupid with me!" she back-handed me across my, still revealed, face "You know _exactly_ what I want to know" she hissed "Why are you here, who do you serve and where are you from?" she yelled "I- I'm just following orders from my master. He commanded me to kill one named Shao Kahn" I told her "_KILL_ Shao Kahn? Nobody can kill Shao Kahn, especially not scum like you" she hissed "You aren't even fit to be his _slave_ let alone kill him." she said to me in a very insulting tone "Really? Then tell me what _am_ I suited to do? Since you know me _SOOO_ well?" I snapped... I don't know why I did... Nobody can _ever_ make me snap like she did. She did it so easily... she had me right where she wanted me... she knew _exactly_ what would happen "hmph you really wanna know? Why don't you serve _me_ for a while? Then you'll see what youre suited to do. You _will_ serve someone here. Everyone who walks in here walks out his slave and just because you skipped the front door doesn't make you any different" she says as insulting as ever "Now I get it..." I said somewhat calmed down "You are angry that you don't get anybody to take care of you... I'm guessing your brothers or sisters do though? Is that it?"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY LIKE THAT" she jammed her fan through my hand sticking it to the floor "AAAAGH" I yelled "What is your problem?" I screamed at her. She never answered me, she didn't need to... she just jammed my other hand into the floor forcing me onto my hands and knees "Alright you got me to stay what next?" I mocked. It wasn't the smartest move I've ever made. I blacked out. My guess is she KO'd me cause I woke up chained to a wall with wounds across my chest and on my arms. My face had no wounds but blood from my arms was dripping down. My shirt was ripped and my left sleeve was ripped off. She walked in. My heart was pounding. It took all my strength to stay quiet. "Awake? Good, good. Did you enjoy your punishment?" she asked looking over all the cuts. "I would advise you to play nice assassin. You're in my possession now... How ironic, you were mocking me for having no slaves and look where you are now... chained to a wall, my slave." I said nothing I just glared at her. "Some ground rules... one: you will serve me for as long as I wish. Two: whenever I call you you will answer. I will call you slave and as for you... you will call me mistress Kitana" she concludes "Got it slave?". My teeth gritted I answered "Yes mistress Kitana"

My freedom was gone, I did so much for her and not so much as a 'thanks' in return. I was lucky to be able to eat twice a week. Three months after that I recieved an order that struck close to home. "Slave" she summoned. "Yes mistress Kitana" I answered still hating myself for calling her that "You will go back to your former master and kill him... kill them all"

"I- I... I can't" I answered then quickly trying to come up with an excuse for why I can't I said "You won't be able to keep track of me" I said hopefully saving myself "But I will" she strapped a collar to my neck "This collar will explode in three days unless disarmed by me... consider three days your deadline. Bring back something to prove his death" She said. I was crushed. Speechless. I was dead. But I accepted. And back at my former guild I appeared "D-Dante?" the gate's guard said to me "Inform master! Dante is back!" he yelled to someone else before I interrupted "No... I will surprise him..." I said as I walked through a crowd of people celebrating my appearance I walked up to my former master "Dante! It's been three months where have you been?" he asked "I... I'm sorry... but I don't serve you anymore..." I killed him. I killed the man who brought me up as if I was his own son. I closed his eyes "We work in the darkness to serve the light... Nothing is real... Everything is permitted... Raquiescat En Pace" (Rest In Peace) I headed up to the roof but not before I grabbed his golden ring symbolizing his leadership. I looked over the edge and threw an impact bomb into the middle of the crowd. They were all dead... I jumped off and headed 'home'.

In Kitana's chamber I knelt down before her and presented the ring "I did it... now free me from this death penalty" I pulled down my hood and mask revealing the bomb-collar "That's no fun... thanks for the ring assassin but there is no use for your services anymore... I've gathered enough power to overthrow my father and control the world. I figured death would set you free so I'm just gonna let you die. Here's something to remember me in hell" she takes a fan and carves a large K in my back "AAAAGH" I screamed as she kicked me into the wall "you have 30 minuites of life left assassin is there anything I can do to make your death more... enjoyable?" she mocks "Just kill me now... or better yet... why don't I kill YOU?" I got up and sprinted after her, grabbing her arm and pinning it on a nearby table. I pulled out a knife and pressed it to her finger. "Let me go NOW" I demanded "you dare try this on me? I will NEVER let you go" I started cutting into her finger making her scream in pain "RELEASE ME" I screamed "NEVER" guards bursted in the room "LET GO OF THE PRINCESS" they screamed at me. I dropped the knife and stood up with my hands above my head reaching for some knives on my back "Guards! He's reaching for knives! Stop him!" she squealed trying to sound like a pathetic victim when she was trying to kill me the whole time "HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM" they yelled "LIKE HELL I'M GONNA LISTEN TO YOU" I ripped out the knived and threw them right at the guards immobilizing 2 and killing the third. I turned around to see Kitana then I grabbed another knife and stabbed her shoulder making her scream again. "I WILL NEVER RELEASE YOU"

"Yes... you will" I said calmly "If you value your life you will quiet down and deactivate the bomb. Either that or we BOTH die here" I grabbed her by the neck "what's it gonna be?" I dropped her onto her knees and knelt down beside her "release be now and I will let you live"

"F- fine..." she took off the collar and deactivated the bomb "now leave" she said clutching her shoulder with tears in her eyes "that isn't pain... not physical pain anyways... why are you crying Kitana?" I asked her "I- I told you to leave... just go... I don't have to say it... even if I didn't you would have abandoned me..." she said with tears streaming down her face "maybe I would have... but not now" I wiped some tears from her eyes and put my hand on her cheek "As long as someone is like this I won't leave... call your guards off..." a couple seconds later more guards ran in "G- guards... stand down..." she said, still crying. "Good now please just talk to me as a human being to another what's wrong?"

"You were right... Mileena gets all the attention... she was always father's favourite... nobody loves me... you're the only person who's ever took the time to ask what's wrong... and look at how I treated you..." she said, still crying. I still had my hand on her cheek. "It's fine... don't worry about it." I said to her. She moved my hand. "Go... Shao Kahn can't be far behind all the guards... finish your job... and meet me on the roof..." she stood up and I nodded. I walked down the stairs pushing past guards. Shao Kahn was at the bottom of the stairs. I tapped his shoulder and he looked at me. "Who was causing my daughter so much pain?"

I lied through my teeth "I'm not sure. He got away. I was trying to comfort her."

"Hmph... well what do you want?" he asked me. "Your blood" I drove my blade through his neck. "Raquiescat En Pace" I said before i outlined a cross on his forehead with my thumb then left to join Kitana on the roof. Once there she greeted me. "Assassin... I trust you succeeded?" she asked. "Yes... I did... sorry"

"Don't apolagize... thank you" she hugged me but it was cut short by someone else. She looked like Kitana but dressed in pink. "Sister found a new playmate?" she said playfully "mind if I play for a little?" she asked. "Mileena... no... leave please..." Kitana answered "Father is dead, Kitana and your little friend is responsible" she said. Kitana whispered to me "play along" so I did. "You did WHAT?" she slapped me and I recoiled in 'pain' "Fine I killed him and I would do the same to you both for my freedom" I acted. "D- Dante... why?" Kitana asked sounding really sad "He threatened your life... he tried to make me kill you... I only wanted your safety..." I said "I understand if you want me to leave"

"No... Dante..." she walked up to me and hugged me "you really did that for me?" she asked. "Of course..." the moment was soon ruined by Mileena "Awwwwwwwwwwwww you two make SUCH a cute couple" she held her hands in a heart around our heads.

That was the last time I saw either of them. I spent my life roaming. Stopping here and there for food or shelter people would offer me.

I was told nothing is real... I was told everything is permitted... I was told lies...

I'm an assassin... and that's all there is to it.


End file.
